Sunburns Etcetera
by E.Mahiru
Summary: I wrote two short little things involving yaoi and sunburns. This story will be a place to put "exercises for writing limes and lemons," then. No idea how many chapters there will be. Rated M just in case. It's not too bad... yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm ba-ack. XD**

**And the first thing I'm going to post now is NOT one of the chapters of my much-neglected stories, but a really strange, weird oneshot. **

**Ah, warnings... yaoi, lemon-ish-ness, although maybe more limey...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**--**

Roy smiled through the kiss at Ed's whimper. The poor little blond was practically crying his gratitude and happiness at the attention Roy was lavishing on his body. Roy had known Ed was desperate for some action the minute he'd walked into his office to report on the mission the boy had just come back from, but he'd made Ed wait. Now they were at Roy's house, upstairs in the bedroom and Ed was letting Roy know just _exactly_ how much he needed Roy's tongue in his mouth and Roy's hands under his shirt.

Roy pulled Ed's shirt up and tried to pull back out of the kiss to remove the blond's shirt completely, but Ed grabbed the back of his head with both hands, moaning in protest. Roy growled, trying to pull back enough that he could speak, but Ed held on, mashing their mouths together until neither alchemist could tell where one face ended and the other began. Roy was breathing hard and Ed loved the feel of his breath rushing over his face, rustling the tiny hairs on the surface of his skin.

Roy pulled on the tank top, trying to communicate his intentions to Ed. Ed shook his head almost imperceptibly, then flipped the button of Roy's pants open and ineffectively pushed them downward. Roy snickered at Ed's inability to finish getting them off. He flipped the button on Ed's waistband out of his buttonhole and reached under Ed to drag them down past his cheeks. Ed squirmed and squeaked, opening his mouth even wider and Roy suddenly jerked backward, escaping Ed's death grip on his head while the boy was distracted by the extra attention. Ed cried out in irritation at Roy, and then in surprise when Roy very forcefully hauled his shirt up over his head, nearly ripping it in his haste to get it out of his way. Roy opened his mouth and let his head come down to Ed's neck. Ed '_verbally encouraged_' Roy, squirming and moaning and rubbing his groin against Roy's. Roy moved down toward Ed's shoulder, letting his teeth touch Ed's skin, not noticing the bright pink sunburn on the spot he bit down on.

Ed's "No, Roy!" came a little too late and he squealed in pain. Roy thought Ed's protests were just senseless cries of ecstasy, and bit down harder, earning himself an automail fist to the back of his head. Roy yelled in pain and jerked upright, feeling dizzy and unbalanced. Ed grabbed his bitten shoulder with his flesh hand.

"You _bastard! _You bit my _sunburn!_"

"You didn't have to clobber me on the back of the head!"

"I told you no!"

"I thought you were just enjoying yourself," Roy said drily.

"Well that _hurt_," Ed pouted, giving Roy big, gold, sad, puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, I'm _sorry._ Now can we please-" Roy reached for Ed's pants, intending to pull them off, but Ed rolled away.

"_No._"

"What? Why not-"

"No, I want a blowjob," Ed said in a don't-argue-with-me-it-won't-get-you-anywhere voice.

Roy sighed heavily, "C'mon, Ed, be reasonab-"

"You _hurt_ me," Ed turned his puppy-dog eyes on Roy.

"Oh, _fine_," Roy growled, "but you better not be sunburned down there."

"_What?! _Why would-"

"Oh, just shut up and take your pants off. I'm never sending you on another mission in the desert," he added to himself.

--

**Hrmm... the ending could have been better, but oh well. I don't really care. Ehehe. It was kind of fun to write, though.**

**R&R! Domo arigatoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erm... Even **_**I**_** don't know what exactly is going on here. So, um, decide for yourselves.**

**This is the second limey-yaoi oneshot with a sunburn in it.**

**--**

"Ed! C'mon, get in here!" Roy's tone was laced with annoyance, amusement and incredulity at the younger man's antics. "I told you to come inside a half an hour ago!"

"Mustaa-ang!" Ed whined back, scampering to the open doorway of the tiny beachside cottage and squinting inside, the relative darkness of the hut compared to the bright sun outside impairing his vision.

"Get in here! Now! You're going to be unbelievably sunburned," Roy said, shaking his head. Ed pouted at him and started to withdraw, and Roy took several barefoot steps forward to grab Ed's ponytail before the little alchemist could get back out onto the beach.

"Mmf! No, let go of me!" Ed slammed into reverse, but his commanding officer dragged him inside.

"Stop being childish!"

"I don't want to come in!"

"For Christ Sake!" Roy jerked Ed forward, letting him crash to his knees on the worn wooden floor. Ed didn't move for several moments, and when he did it was only to regard the man st anding above him with fear and apprehension.

"Mustang? ...Roy?"

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wish you would listen to me. _Look_ at your face." Mustang reached out and caught Ed's face between his hands. Ed unhappily let his colonel study his burned, red face, only beginning to squirm when the man's eyes traveled down to his burned chest and stomach, down over his swim trunks, and all the way to his burned, pink feet. Roy shook his head.

"How do you expect me to accomplish my _mission_ when you're this badly sunburned? Didn't you put on sunscreen?"

"Yeah..." Ed whined uncertainly.

"I thought you wanted this," Roy rumbled in Ed's ear.

The stress of the anticipation for this moment that had been building inside Ed all day began to show in Ed's voice as he half-cried half-whined an uncertain, wordless reply.

"I don't know what that means, Edward."

The blond wriggled away and stood, his mind stuck in between returning to Roy's embrace and running back outside to continue delaying the completion of Roy's "mission."

"I thought the whole point of this trip was to break you of this fear," Roy taunted. Ed's breathing got heavier as he got more upset, and the colonel could see that he was getting very close to forcing Ed's hand.

_'You have to sleep with me or give this up, FullMetal. Get over your fear or stop trying to tell me you want to be with me. Now or never, c'mon, Ed,'_ Roy thought to himself.

"I-I don't know...how-..." Ed raised his arm to block his face from Roy's view.

"That's exactly what I came here to do, Ed, teach you. You know that," he chastised softly. "Now come here," he ordered. Ed made some snuffling noises and then obeyed.

"Shhh, this isn't so terrible," Roy let some of his inner laughter float into his voice. He couldn't imagine being so nervous about sex that he would overlook the good things about it. He put his arms around Ed and pulled him down to the bed, hugging him firmly to reassure him. Ed whimpered and hid his face in Roy's chest and the dark-eyed man sighed. He'd been counting on kissing Ed to distract and soothe his nerves, but if the blond wanted to hide, then Roy wasn't going to force him not to. He rubbed Ed's back and shushed him until the blond started to relax, and after a last moment of tense nervousness, lifted his head and met Roy's quiet gaze. The colonel wasted no time in catching up Ed's mouth in a kiss. Ed squirmed and squeaked but didn't pull away. Roy could tell he was trying to figure out what to do, and mumbled, "Open your mouth."

Ed complied and Roy gently pushed his tongue to Ed's, at the same time rolling Ed onto his back. Ed whined anxiously as Roy's tongue went further, pushing his mouth wider open, and then the squeaks morphed to hesitant croonings of pleasure and Roy silently congratulated himself on completing the first step of his plan. Thankfully, all Ed was wearing were his swim trunks, but first Roy had to get himself undressed and Ed relaxed enough that Roy could take the trunks off.

Holding the back of Ed's head with one hand, he unbuttoned his Hawaiian-style shirt with the other. Ed realized what he was doing and gave a murmur of uncertainty around Roy's tongue. Roy murmured back a low, rumbling reassurance and tossed his shirt to the floor.

_'Now... I don't think I can get the pants off with one hand... But if I get my tongue out of his throat, he'll probably try to hide and I'll be back to square one...'_ Roy carefully pulled his hand away from Ed's head and undid his pants, Ed blushing and becoming even redder when he realized what Roy was doing. Roy reached between Ed's legs and the blond squeaked and jumped, trying to get away. Roy pinned his head through his mouth and ignored the hands grabbing his arm, persistently stroking the writhing blond beneath him. Ed bit his tongue and the colonel flinched, pulling his head away from the emotional blond.

"Are you going to do this or not?" Roy spat. Ed's expression melted into anxiety and he whimpered compliance to Roy.

Ed kept his eyes averted and his squirming minmal as Roy peeled off his swim-trunks, and cried and buried his face in Roy's shoulder when the older one prepared him. It wasn't until Roy was fully sheathed in the small body beneath him that he showed any sympathy for the little alchemist he'd been longing for for so long now. He wiped Ed's tears off his face and kissed him as gently as he could. Ed cried for the emotional reassurance he was only just now beginning to receive from his long-time crush, and the colonel shushed him and kissed him and apologized for hurting him, all the while trying to stay still long enough to get the go-ahead from Ed. He moved his mouth down to the underside of Ed's jaw and throat, the only non-sunburned places on Ed's entire upper body, and finally, _finally_, he was able to hear Ed moan with lust and want. Oh, how he'd waited to hear that sound. He thrusted into Ed and the blond wriggled, but not to escape. Now Ed's squeals and whimpers and murmurs were all encouragement to Roy and he drove the little blond to his peak with a sense of accomplishment, joy, and the thought, _'Finally,_' echoing in his head.

--

**I'd like to thank Jane Austen Girl for her help with awkward sentences that were awkward in more than one way.**

**XD**


End file.
